Link and Marth... enemies?!
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: There is only a little bit of swearing. Not much of it though. Link gets really mad at Marth for something. Read to find out.


Link and Marth. Enemies?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own Trevor and Maria who I made up. They're Marth's cousins.  
  
---------------------  
  
One day Link was pacing in the living room getting a certain someone mad. "She hasn't asked me out on a date for a week!" "Do you mind? I'm trying to watch the discovery channel!" said the almighty geek Trevor. "I mean, she usually does, but I'm sure she will today, so just chill out, ok? And let me watch the discovery channel for crying out loud!" whined Trevor. A certain giggle was heard from Zelda's room. Link and Trevor walked down the hall and stood in front of Zelda's closed door. Another giggle came out. "What could this be?" Asked Trevor. Link opened the door just a little bit and looked through. He saw Zelda on her laptop reading her e-mails. Link then made a sigh of relief and shut the door a little too loud. "Uh-oh." said Trevor. He then ran away.  
  
Zelda answered the door. "Link?! What were you doing?" "Uh, nothing!" Link said nervously. Then he walked away. Zelda left the door open just a little bit this time instead of closing it. Then a sigh came from Zelda's room. "If only we were together" Link couldn't help it but he ran to Zelda's room again and looked. Link gasped. He walked away to the cafeteria. "Hey, Link! Over here!" Roy shouted. Link walked over to Roy. "Hey, what's up?" Link said, trying to be cool. "Nothing much. Just needed a friend to talk to." said Roy. "Oh." Link then noticed Marth walk by and glared at him.  
  
"Is there a problem?" said Marth as he saw Link glare at him. "There's a problem alright!" Link yelled throughout the cafeteria. Everyone looked at him. "What problem would that be?" Asked Marth, a little confused. Link whispered Marth his problem. "What? She what? Now don't think, because I don't!" Link glared at Marth once more. Marth walked out of the cafeteria silently. "Chill, Link! What is up with you?" asked Roy. "This is the problem!" Points to himself. "Huh?" Roy said a little confused. He then walked somewhere. Link marched out of the cafeteria going "I hate Marth. I hate Marth. I hate Marth. I hate Marth. I hate Marth."  
  
Marth is thinking. "Sheesh. Link's so mad about me for something that I didn't make happen. Maybe I should cheer him up somehow." Maria then saw Marth walking down the hall looking more serious then usual. "Hey, like what's up? You're so like, sad right now." Maria said. "Zelda has a crush on me." Marth said. "Like, Oh my god!" Maria said excitedly. My cousin actually has a girlfriend! Oh my god!" "What? No! She only likes me." Marth said getting mad at Maria. "Like, wait until Link here's this! He's going to be so mad at you for liking Zelda. Ooh! This is going to be exciting to tell!" Maria said with an evil grin her face as she ran off to find Link. "What? No! Don't do that! Maria!!!" Marth yelled as he ran after her.  
  
Roy then saw Maria running his way and Marth following. "Woah." What are you guys doing?" Roy asked. Maria pushed Roy aside as she ran past him. "Maria! Come back here right now or I'm going to pulverize you!" Marth yelled as he chased after Maria. "Alteans. I'll never understand them." Roy said. He then walked down the hall into his room. Maria finally saw Link and stopped in front of him. "Link, you won't believe what news I have for you!" Maria said. "You know how--" Marth put his hand over Maria's mouth to silence her. "She was about to say something you don't want to hear." Marth said with his hand still over Maria's mouth dragging her away. Link glared at Marth before he left.  
  
Marth took Maria into his room. "What the hell were you doing?" Marth asked steaming mad. "I was going to make you get in trouble!" Maria said not one bit ashamed. Zelda walked out of her room and heard yelling coming from Marth's room. She went over to his room and listened. "Did you know you were about to make me lose a friend?!" Marth said, scolding Maria. "Like, chill out! You can't scold me anyway. I'm only like, 2 years younger then you or something like that." Maria said, annoyed at Marth. Zelda kept on listening in fascination. "If you told Link I like Zelda I would--" Marth then turned sniffed the air and smelled perfume. "You wear perfume?" Marth asked. "No! I don't want to attract boys to my life!" Maria said. "Then who is wearing--" Marth paused in the middle of his sentence again and looked at his door. "Like, what now? Are you like, mad at the door or something?" Maria laughed. "Shut up!" Marth said. Then Marth opened the door and saw Zelda. Zelda looked around nervously. "Are you, like so gonna get it, Marth." Marth ran out of the room in total embarrassment and shock. He bumped into Roy.  
  
"What happened earlier when you were chasing Maria?" "It was nothing." Marth said, lying to Roy. "I know that look." said Roy. "Tell me the truth." "Just, leave me alone." Marth said. Running once more. "Sheesh." Link and Marth sure are acting weird." Trevor then saw Marth run into the living room. "Trouble in paradise, eh, Marth?" Trevor said, chuckling. "What do you mean?" Marth asked. "You have a bunch of friends and you're sad. Must be paradise here and trouble for you." Trevor said, explaining. Marth banged his head against the wall. "Link hates me for something I didn't do." Marth told Trevor. "Why are you complaining to me? Complain to your mom." Marth looked at him. "Oh wait, she's dead. I forgot. Sorry" Trevor said. Not really meaning it. Marth walked out of the living room and into the garden. He sat down under a tree and sighed.  
  
Zelda was with her friends, Peach, Samus and Daisy. "How does Zelda and Marth sound? Or maybe Marth's name should go first." "You are losing it, girl." Samus told her. "I am not! I just... have a crush." Zelda said, a little embarrassed. "Must be a pretty big crush" Daisy said, high-fiving Peach. "Yeah, I mean, you don't know if he even likes you." Peach said. Link walked behind Zelda without her noticing. "I don' care. I am in love. Not with Link for once." Link gasped. Zelda turned around. "Hi, Link. How are you?" She asked trying to make Link forget what she said. "Hmm, you liking a blue-haired freak and not me? Just fine!" You could see tears appearing from Link's eyes. He ran off. "Sheesh" Samus said. "But, Link..." Zelda said. "I thought you didn't like him." Peach said.  
  
Marth came inside from the garden and saw Zelda talking with Peach, Daisy and Samus. "Hi, Marth." Zelda said quietly. Marth walked pass Zelda. "Hi." He said and continued walking. Link saw Marth and glared AGAIN. "You!" He said to Marth. "Listen Link, I--" Marth tried to say but Link pointed the Master sword at him. "Stay away from me and Zelda. Or else." Link threatened. "Ok, ok." Marth said backing away. He walked to his room and saw something on his pillow. It was a card. Marth opened it and before he could read it an arrow was shot through his window and it hit his wall. "What the?" He went to take out the arrow stuck in his wall. He through it out his broken window and read the card and it said "It isn't over, this is just the first round."  
  
------------------------  
  
I hope you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
